and heaven is a place on earth with you
by burn my mind
Summary: two blonde best friends embracing, like in a black and white film. serena\nate with cb present. drabble.


**Title: **and heaven is a place on earth with you.

**Summary: **two blonde best friends embracing, like in a black and white film. serena\nate with cb present. drabble.

**Authors Note: **I decided to do something happy for once. Title is from "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey with only the 'and' added in at the start. I like writing these drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

pouring rain on a tuesday night.

two blonde best friends embracing.

like in a black and white film.

(and they laugh and scream and giggle with glee.)

* * *

they've loved each other for f-o-r-e-v-e-r.

but have n-e-v-e-r told each other.

red wine spills against serena's cotton white dress.

(she groans because she loves the dress.)

* * *

they talk about the future while huddled in bed.

chocolates all around them.

titanic playing on the screen.

(and serena she swoons.)

* * *

they fight on a wednesday.

broken promises and mystery red heads.

everything's taken out of context and everywhere there are tears.

(because nate can't handle the fact serena stood him up once again.)

* * *

they forgive and forget and love and laugh.

because everything comes easily to them.

they worry about nothing.

(and it's always been easy for them, love _is _easy.)

* * *

they tell everyone on a sunday.

it's at chuck and blair's engagement party.

their hands twisted within one anothers.

(blair screams i knew it! with excitement as she hugs her best friend.)

* * *

they stare at the stick.

blue eyes wide like pans with shock.

oh, emits out of their mouths.

(because this was never apart of the plan.)

* * *

they elope the week before the wedding.

she wears a blue bikini and he wears board shorts.

and they laugh like children because it's not what their parents would want, a beach wedding, oh the horror.

(blair and chuck are pissed about the events do the golden couple always have to do everything first?)

* * *

they dance to nirvana all night long.

they limit themselves to grape juice.

they prepare for their best friends nuptials in wedded bless.

(because they know more about marriage than c&b.)

* * *

gossip girl announces the pregnancy at the reception.

and there's a showdown between serena and blair,

about how s is always sunshine barbie stealing her spotlight.

(and serena thought they had grown up.)

* * *

they laugh and cry together as they run around the vanderbilt estate.

just like old times.

the two of them are nine years old again only having eyes for each other.

(and tripp appears out of the blue one day but they ignore his presence.)

* * *

i love you, i love you, i love you!

they mumble, they shout, they scream.

they love each other more than words allow.

(because it's always been them, just them.)

* * *

his hands trace idly over her expanding bump.

and he's wanted this since he was five years old.

he's always wanted serena.

(serena. serena. serena. serena.)

* * *

and he thinks he might fall in love with her again each day.

with her golden laugh, with her small little quirks, the way she twists her nose up -

and the list is endless.

(because there's nothing about her that he doesn't love.)

* * *

dan and vanessa break up on a monday.

a mutual decision that tears their friendship apart.

and two blondes are left to pick up the pieces.

(why are we the good ones? serena sighs late one night.)

* * *

she gives birth a week after blair comes back from her honeymoon.

and it's all golden tears and hard work.

and excitement.

(because she wants this.)

* * *

she cradles the new born baby girl to her chest.

and nate's stroking the little girls few strands of hair.

golden, of course.

(she cries and cries, nose scrunching up, wails unleashed onto the world.)

* * *

mia archibald decides that she hates her mothers blouse.

she decides she hates her father's favorite shirt.

she decides that she hates aunty b's dress.

(chuck decides that he likes his suit too much to let it in the baby's sight.)

* * *

at night they curl up, whispering sweet nothings into the air.

plans about the future.

memories from the past.

(laughs and smiles and kisses and hugs.)

* * *

they take mia to the park, push her on the swings.

take her to the beach, run into the water with her.

take her to her first day of school, cry with her as she departs from their embraces.

(she's growing up too damn fast, serena complains late one night, nate's arms around her shoulders.)

* * *

mia is ten when they have benjamin

she loathes him at first, trashing the nursery, throwing out all his clothes.

but then he's born and nobody else can have him because he's hers, hers, hers.

(she's more like blair, nate whispers to serena watching as mia fusses over what ben shall wear.)

* * *

benjamin decides he's in love with audrey bass.

mia claims that she loves audrey more.

mia claims that audrey and she are going to live happily ever after.

(and then the four of them, s, b, n & c, laugh as mia tugs on the younger girls arm and drags her away.)

* * *

rhett enters the world two years after ben.

a total surprise, shock.

and he arrives three minutes after reynard bass.

(and they cradle rhett close to their hearts, fussing over his beauty.)

* * *

they stay up late, delving tongues into each others mouths and talking about the future.

the future that contains sending mia off to brown and consoling a crying audrey.

a future that contains a future wedding.

(a few years, the girls claimed, rolling their eyes.)

* * *

and tears are flying down their faces as vowels are said.

as nate is walking down the aisle, muttering how mia is his.

chuck by his side, grumbling about how they're growing up too fast.

(and it's beautiful, everything is, because there's never been a more perfect fit.)

* * *

at least they did it right, nate whispers later that night.

serena's hand on his cheek, her lips on his lips.

yeah, they did it right.

(not mia and audrey but _them_.)

* * *

**A\N: I've always, always, always loved the name Mia for if Serena and Nate's child. I've used it in other stories, not posted on this website, as their child's name. It means 'mine' and 'beloved' and that's always made it more special to me for it to be used as a name for their child. This will be me explaining each name, so, yeah. I chose Benjamin for their son because Benjamin Archibald flows nicely. It means 'son of my right hand' and to me that kind of sounds like it means that he was right? Like the right choice or something? I'm not big on children having their father's last names, women taking their husband's last names, etc, etc, I usually jazz (?) it up a bit and have half half but I've always thought Serena & Nate would use Archibald. Blair and Chuck would use Waldorf-Bass. In saying that, Mia Archibald also flows nicely. I chose Audrey because of Blair's Audrey obsession and because I personally adore Audrey Hepburn but also because it means 'noble strength'. It's a name with a strong meaning. When I do write future children I do always imagine their personality's and such and felt as if the Audrey I was writing would represent 'noble strength' etc, etc. For SN's third child I chose Rhett, the name Rhett is actually a personal favorite of mine but it also means 'enthusiastic, eager' which is _exactly _what I imagined Rhett Archibald to be. I chose Reynard for CB's second child as it means 'rules with counsel'. I imagined Reynard to be like his mother, wanting to be on top, ruling, etc, _but_ I wanted him to rule with advice and kindness and to be a lot sweeter. Thus, as I was searching for a name that could represent some of that I stumbled across the most perfect fit. This A\N may be longer than the actual drabble. Would anybody read a spin off story that was about the kids?  
**


End file.
